Remember To Pick Up Your Toys Raven!
by BlackRose2424
Summary: Beastboy walks in on raven in the bathroom. Raven catches him. Raven comfronts him. Raven and Beastoy sort out some things that should have been sorted out a while ago.


**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated at all lately. My family has been in and out of hospital alot and i just haven't found much time at all to do anything! Anyway, here is this story. I have been working on it for a while and i hope ya like it guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

_I can't get her out of my head! She is just so beautiful…_ Beastboy thought to himself. Was he really lying on his bed, thinking of Raven at 11 at night!? (Ok he has a king sized bed in all of my fanfics unless I say he has a bunk bed. So unless I say differently, just assume it's a king).

She had grown into quite the young woman, all her curves filling in nicely. She had let her hair grow out a bit; about halfway down her back. Now add in mastery of her powers and her emotions, and you've got yourself quite a girl. Then again, he had also grown quite a bit. He'd developed a lean, toned body. His transforming powers had caused a rapid growth in muscle; he had a six pack without even trying. Since his sudden development, he'd shot up, he was now the second tallest-next to Cyborg. All and all, he and Raven looked more mature than they were; 17 this year.

_Dammit! Why does she have to be so stunning?_ He thought he sensed something was up somewhere in the tower but dismissed it, as Silkie just eating another blender or video game controller. He looked down and saw that he had a hard on. _I'll go for a cold shower _he concluded, and jumped out of bed.

On his way, he grabbed a towel, and a fresh change of clothes. He passed Ravens door, but backtracked a little, pressing his ear against the door, just to make sure she was ok. He couldn't hear anything so he assumed that she was asleep. He felt a cold wind against his legs, and realised he was only wearing boxers.  
He walked quickly, and soon came to the bathroom door. It was ajar, and he could hear heavy breathing beyond. He knew it was wrong, but still looked through.

He saw Raven, sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor with her fingers just hidden from view, below her waist.

This is wrong he thought to himself; however; he couldn't pry his eyes away from her, pressure building between his legs.  
"Yes! Right there, right there!" she fell to the ground and arched her back against the cold tiled floor.  
She sat up, and whispered something. Magic swept over and into the cupboard in a blackish swirl. An object coated in Raven's unique magic burst out of the cupboard; into Raven's outstretched hand. Beastboy looked past Raven and saw that there had been a false back panel where the object had been concealed. When Beastboy turned back to Raven, he saw that the magic had dispersed, leaving a long, dull green dildo in Raven's tiny hand.

Beastboy's jaw hit the floor. _Where have I seen that green before..._ He couldn't stop his hand from travelling down to his hardening shaft and start to stroke it up and down.

She got on all fours with her arse facing Beastboy. She pressed the toy to her opening and began to rub herself with the tip; friction sounding throughout the bathroom. "Come on Beastboy! Don't tease me! I need you right now!" she moaned.

Beastboy couldn't handle anymore. Hearing Raven moan his name sent him over the edge. He came all through his boxers, all over his towel and his not so clean clothes. As he did so, he let out the slightest moan.

Raven heard something, and turned towards the door. She thought she had seen a flash of green. 'Shit! Did...did someone see me?' Raven wrapped herself in a small purple towel. She moved cautiously towards the door, and carefully opened it. She found a black towel and pajama pants covered with something sticky. She felt herself get even wetter at the thought of someone watching her; she just hoped it was who she suspected. Raven picked them up and quickly padded her way down the hall, down to Beastboy's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Y...yes?" yelped a small voice from inside the room. "Can I come in?" Asked Raven with a sweet tone to her voice. The door opened slowly to reveal a very timid looking Beastboy.

_This towel's not doing anything to cover me up.. _Raven thought to herself. Raven walked behind his bed, put the soiled clothes in his over flowing clothes hamper and stood at the end of his bed. Beastboy followed and sat down at the top of his bed, wrapping himself in his blanket. He placed his pillow above his growing member. He couldn't count on his fingers how many fantasies he had of her that started with her in a towel.  
"You can sit down," he said quietly, looking down, "If you want."  
Raven sat down at the end of the bed, facing Beastboy, with her hands in her lap.  
"Garfield, did you see me in the bathroom just now?" Raven asked quietly to Beastboy, edging a little closer, afraid if she moved to quickly, he'd retreat further into his blanket.  
He looked up at her and nodded, blushing. He pushed the pillow down further. He involuntarily began fantasising about her, wearing that towel.  
"I'm sorry, I should have left; I just wanted a shower..." he said with a sheepish look in his eyes.

"It's ok; I should have closed the door," Raven giggled. There was silence. Beastboy sighed.

"Raven, there is something that I need to tell you, something I should have told you years ago," Beastboy whispered, effectively breaking the silence. 'It's now or never, I guess...' he thought.

Raven looked up at him and saw that he still had his head down.  
"Go ahead." she said.

Beastboy looked up at Raven. "I…I…I love you Raven. I think I've known for a while now, I've just never had the courage to face you." he said, now blushing even harder. Suddenly, Raven latched herself onto him and hugged tightly.

Raven looked into his eyes with a smile. "I love you too Gar." She then crashed their lips together. "I guess now you know why my...er...toy, is green, huh." she laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, how long have you had that?" He smirked at her.  
"About a year now, I bought one, and turned it green." She was now bright pink, the blush traveling down her neck, and down her chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer towards him, bringing their lips forcefully together. She moaned into the kiss, raking her fingers through his hair while wrapping her legs around his waist as their tongues started to battle. Suddenly, Raven's towel fell, exposing her to Beastboy. Beastboy's eyes trailed down Raven slowly, from her neck down to her perky breasts.

"You're beautiful..." He sighed.  
Raven giggled.  
"You can touch, if you want..." Raven said, taking advantage of the situation, "Girls like it too."  
Beastboy placed his hand on her left boob and squeezed it softly. She tilted her head back slightly and let out a slight moan. Beastboy took that as a good sign and placed his other hand on her right breast. He leaned in, kissing the left nipple, and felt Ravens hands snake through his hair. Then slipped his tongue out; Licking the nipple slowly.

"Oh my AZAR…do that again!" she groaned in desperation.  
She felt really dirty saying that, but with the desperation she felt at the moment, she didn't care. Beastboy grinned, however instead of repeating what he had done; he took in as much of Raven's breast as he could. Beastboy gently kneaded the other breast at the same time and then switched.

Raven, through all of the pleasure she was receiving, reached down and snaked her hand into his boxers and stroked Beastboy's rock hard dick.  
Wow. He is big. At least 7 inches… she thought to herself with a smile. And she was close. He was about 8. She was in no way disappointed.  
Beastboy broke away from Raven's breast and let out a throaty moan. Raven took advantage of this and kissed him, cutting his moan short. As they were kissing, with Raven still rubbing him, Beastboy trailed one of his hands down her front; caressing her as he moved to her more intimate area. Beastboy started returning the favour. Raven broke the kiss, tilting her had back as she whimpered. Raven had started to jerk Beastboy's dick now and her hand was covered in pre-cum. Beastboy stroked her clit again and kissed her; Raven moaning into the kiss. He suddenly poked one finger into her opening, making her to grind into his hand  
Gently, he picked her up, and laid her on his bed. He quickly took his boxers off, climbed on top of her, placed two fingers inside of her and began pumping. He brought his lips to the her neck, bit down and sucked.

"Oh my...FUCK!" Screamed Raven, "Gar! Fuck! Oh!"  
At that point, Beastboy thanked whoever thought up sound-proof walls.  
"Go on Rae...Let it all go." he whispered into her ear.  
He suddenly felt her inner walls clench around his fingers as she came. He broke away from her neck and noticed that it left a huge hickey. He smiled at himself as the Beast inside him purred. He bent down and kissed her.  
"Wow." she smiled.  
He looked her in the eyes and grinned, that one fang poking out. That grin made her feel giddy.  
Beastboy then kissed her cheek, then her neck and trailed kisses down her body, and the inside of her thighs. Then he licked her folds slowly and watched her writhe in pleasure.  
Raven put her fingers in his hair and pushed his head further into her folds, which he had absolutely no problem with. He loved how she smelt. He had smelt arousal on her before but never this strong. It was intoxicating to him. It gave him a natural high as the Beast roared inside him.

He started to nibble on her clit and listened to her moan his name. All the animals inside him, agreeing with everything he was doing to their mate.

"GARFIELD!" Raven screamed as she came in Beastboy's mouth. He drank all of her juice up thirstily and licked her clean.

Raven pulled his head up to her and kissed him passionately. She could taste herself on him.

"I...Need...you...NOW!" she said in-between kisses.

Beastboy broke away from the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked genuinely.  
Meanwhile, The Beast roared for him to just push right in and fuck her. However Beastboy wanted to take this slow and for Raven to feel as much pleasure as possible.  
"I'm absolutely sure." she kissed him reassuringly, aligning herself with his member.  
He pushed in.  
"Fuck..." Beastboy moaned. "So tight...warm...and wet." He panted. He slid out, leaving only the head in and then pushed back in until he reached her barrier.  
"Rae...h..how can you have a barrier when you use an eight inch dildo?" he asked confused.  
Beastboy didn't really mind. In a way, he would be the one marking her, not some piece of pastic.  
"I don't push it all the way in. I wanted you to take it. You're the reason I developed lust in the first place. I was shocked when I found her in my head one day but the same time, pleased." she smiled up at him.  
"I love you so much!" he said as he kissed her passionately.  
He broke away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
She nodded and closed her eyes. He slid out the tiniest bit, before slamming into her; breaking her barrier. Raven cried out in pain. Beastboy kissed her lovingly to try and calm her down. He knew that this would happen and that if he kept moving, that the pain would slowly ease away. So he started to thrust in and out of her, keeping their lips interlocked.  
Raven started letting out little coos of pleasure. Beastboy broke away from the kiss and saw a smile on her face. He grinned and started to suck on the same mark he had given her earlier. She moaned as he did this. She started to thrust her hips up to meet his; forming their own unique rhythm.

"Beastboy..." Raven groaned.

"Rae...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OH MY GOD!" Beastboy yelled.  
"GAAAARRRFEEEIIIIILD!" she screamed as Beastboy shot his cum through her body, and she shot hers. They both collapsed in each other's arms, a big, mass of heat, cum and pleasure.

When they both caught their breath, Beastboy said spoke up.  
"You are my first." He held Raven in his arms, "Did you hear me Rae?" he asked her tenderly.

"Hmmm?" Raven managed. He figured she was still coming down from the high of it all.  
"I said that I was a virgin." He said, smiling. Raven looked up at him with shock in her eyes.  
"That was your first time? But you were so goood…" She moaned.  
"Hm. That good huh?" he looked down at her with a teasing grin.

" .ZING." she said with a groan. She snuggled into his chest.

After a while, Beastboy broke the silence.

"You'll be able to use that toy properly now huh?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Sure. But something tells me I won't need that green piece of plastic anymore." she answered subtly.

"Jesus Rae! Keep saying stuff like that and you'll forget what the outside of this room looks like." A said half jokingly.  
"I wouldn't half mind that." She said with a smirk.  
"Ha! Hey Rae, don't you find it weird that I'm green though?" he asked her. She looked up at him and kissed him chastely.  
"I actually find it rather sexy." she said, running her fingers through the hairs on Beastboy's chest.  
"I love you Raven. And don't you forget it." he said with a smile, as he kissed her on the top of the head. Raven snuggled into Beastboy's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Garfield. Good night." she whispered.

"Good night Rachel." he whispered back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**IN DER MORNINGZ-  
**  
Beastboy opened his eyes to see Raven wrapped in his arms and their legs intertwined. He could see a slight smile gracing her lips. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes and smiled back. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good morning." she said as she snuggled back into Beastboy's chest. She pressed herself further against Beastboy and found that she could feel something digging into her thigh.

"Oh my god..." Beastboy said embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry; look what I can do to you! Tell me, Gar, have you ever…taken care of yourself?" she asked as she sat up, not even bothering to hide herself.

"Yeah. I've done that. Why?" he asked, facing her.

Raven smirked and said "What do you think about when you're doing it? Blondes, Boobs, Blowj..."  
"You."  
Beastboy smiled and blushed but didn't look down. That smile drove her crazy. She knew that he loved her, as much as she loved him.

"You think of me huh? Care to explain?" Raven asked sarcastically.  
Raven moved up him slowly, teasing him. She lay on his stomach, head up; facing him and legs closed and scissoring the air. This was about to get interesting.

"Well," he started with an equally as devious grin plastered on his face, "It usually start with you coming into my room, taking off your clothes and jumping on me." he smiled.

"Check. Next?" she said casually.

"Next, you would take off my clothes and pump my dick." his voice was getting softer, but that smirk stayed plastered there. Raven reached her hand down, under the cover that divided them, and started to stroke his already hard cock. He let out a small moan.

"Check. Proceed." she was ginning at him.

"Then it get you to give me a BJ, while I eat you out," he said, breathlessly.

"Well, I know how you like seeing people's dreams fulfilled, shall we?" she whispered. She ripped the blanket off him and kissed him fervently.

She put pumped his hard member faster. She turned, and licked his head. Beastboy groaned and reached out, bringing her hips to his face. He started to rub her nub with his thumb and heard her groan which in turn, sent shivers up his shaft. Raven licked his base, then furiously sucked on his dick. Beastboy could feel his orgasm coming but he was determined to make her cum first. So he stuck two fingers inside her and made a scraping motion with them inside her. She moaned as he stated to lick and nibble on her clit.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and neither could Beastboy.

"Raven! I'm about to c...cum!" be stuttered.

"I….I." she said. She squirted in Beastboy's mouth. Beastboy came at the same time and Raven drank him up too.

Raven crawled back up to Beastboy and kissed him.

"How was that?" she asked innocently.

" .ZING" She laughed at him repeating what she said.  
"Raven…will you be my girlfriend?"  
"What do you think, handsome?"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly they flashed open.

"SHIT! I'll be right back!" she yelled. She got one of Beastboy's large t-shirts and put it on as she ran out the door. Beastboy was left wondering what the fuck was going on.  
**  
IN DER BAFROOM-  
**  
'shitshitshit!' Raven thought to herself as she ran into the bathroom. As she ran in, she saw Starfire with the dildo in between two fingers looking at Raven with a smirk.

"I may be from another planet Raven, but I still know what this is. Would you like it back?" asked Starfire innocently. Raven ran up to Starfire and snatched it out of her hands and hid it behind her back.

"You don't need to hide it Raven. I knew you kept it behind that panel. Come here." Starfire said. Raven raised her eyebrows and followed Starfire further into the bathroom. Starfire opened the cabinet and pointed to the panel behind which she had kept her toy. Then she pointed to the next shelf up and moves everything aside and takes a panel off the back of the cabinet and pulled out a red dildo of her own.

"When I got mine, I went to put it where you keep yours, but yours was already there. So I put it in the next one up. And Raven…" satrfire said.

"Y..yeah?" Raven said shocked at what she just found out.

"I know why it is green." Starfire said simply and walked out of the bathroom. Raven just stared.

'well shit' she thought to herself as she walked back to Beastboy's room, toy in hand. She opened the door to find Beastboy laying down, eyes closed.

"Hey Rae. What happened?" he asked all of a sudden.

" I remembered that I left my toy on the floor last night when I went to find you, Starfire found it and she told me she knows why its green." she said blushing.

"Where is it now?" he asked, smile on his face, eyes still closed.

"Umm it's...er here. Why?" she asked getting nervous.

"Come here." he said huskily. She walked over to Beasboy and kneeled on the bed, next to him. He opened his eyes and pulled her down on him and put her under him.

"Get ready for round two, sweetheart." he growled.

**IN DER COMMEN ROOM AT ABOWT 1:00 PM**

Raven and Beastboy walked into the common room hand in hand, Raven a bit sore and was slightly shaky on her feet like a newborn foal. They suddenly spotted Cy in the kitchen making lunch. They quickly separated, hands immediately falling to their sides. "Don't worry about doing that. I already know." He said never looking up. Raven took Beastboy's hand again with a smile and walked over to Cy. "How would you know?" She asked curiously. He turned to look at her with a smirk.  
"You know better than anyone about my systems Rae. I can hear whenever anything is going on. I am the eyes and ears of this tower. Besides, it's not like you tried very hard to be quiet." He said a walked off, sandwich in hand. Raven and Beastboy just looked at each other and smiled.

**Ok so I have no idea how I am actually going to continue this. If you guys have any ideas for this story or any of my other stories, I would really appreciate it if you sent me a PM. As always, reviews are always wanted and welcomed! I love all of my followers and readers! Bye for now!**


End file.
